


Celebation

by peekatchyuu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peekatchyuu/pseuds/peekatchyuu
Summary: Take a party, a misunderstanding and,  a Tamaki and what do you get?





	

The twins called him a pervert. Honey demanded plenty of cakes. Mori said nothing. And Kyouya was busy ordering industrial amounts of ootoroo for the party.

Tamaki wasn't simply happy, he was in raptures. His Haruhi had finally stoped tacking on a 'senpai' at the end of his name after three months of blissful married life. "Finally, my beloved darling has deigned to confer upon me the intimacy that can only be given to those who are held within the most sacred echelons of her tender bosom! We must celebrate this momentous occasion!"

Kasanoda sent over some rare mushrooms. Mei sent over her latest creations. Misuzu sent over some of Haruhi's favorite jams. Ranka screamed bloody murder.

An exhausted Haruhi looked miserably radiant in her Hikaru-and-Kaoru creation as she was ushered into the tastefully decorated ballroom after a hard days work with Tamaki doing his best impersonation of a sparkling limpet attached to her hip.

Reiko Haninozuka gave them a family-sized edition of her favorite coffin. Umehito Nekozawa thoughtfully gave them a Limited Edition GoodLuck! Bezelneef Doll. Kirimi Nekozawa gave them some Collector's Edition Shoujo Manga. The Esteemed Lady Benibara of The White Lily Society threw down the gauntlet and demanded a duel to the death.

As she and her fellow members were politely escorted off the premises by Tachibana and Co. Tamaki took to the center stage to explain the reason behind this unexpected party. "Let me wish all the Ladies and Gentlemen gathered here a wonderful evening and express my heartfelt gratitude to all of you for celebrating a momentous step in the married life of me and my keeper of my heart."

"Ooh!" came the shocked whisper from the twins who slung an arm around each of his shoulders. "You mean you finally did it? What an idiot!" they said sadly shaking their heads, "Making poor Haruhi wait so long!"

Haruhi's face flamed and a scandalized Tamaki gave a tomato a run for its money in the redness department. "It is not like that you evil doppelgangers! In fact Haruhi and I – mmmpmgh!" The rest of his sentence timely interrupted by Kyoya slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Are the two of you going to have a baby?" came a decidedly curious inquiry from the general direction of Superintendent Suoh's table.

"N-n-n-no!" Tamaki sputtered. "What gave you such an absurd -"

He was cut off again by Haruhi shaking her head. "No. Its twins."

Tamaki Suoh, former King of the Host Club and current CEO of Suoh Enterprises, fainted dead away.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my FFN account.


End file.
